


A Moment of Doubt and Reassurance

by CorruptedSoulofSilver



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tired of seeing people trash the game when it's not even out yet, Wrote this after watching an animatic, You don't like it don't freakin play it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSoulofSilver/pseuds/CorruptedSoulofSilver
Summary: Harsh words leave Balan reeling with doubt about the success of his upcoming game. Hopefully a friendly face can lift his spirits.
Relationships: Balan/original female character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Moment of Doubt and Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> All the mean comments are used from the animatic "Balan's Moment of Doubt" found on youtube and created by Hyper VoiceActing and JordantheCat11. The nice comments are a mix of ones I've found, my own and some of my friends.
> 
> I'm still looking forward to the game despite all the hate it's getting. Less than two weeks! Let's get ready for that trip to Wonderworld!

What… was that? It sounded like… crying?

I followed the sound, confused to where it was coming from and who it was. As I went, I tensed as I started to hear harsh voices above the cries.

_“Oh my god! What even is this game?!”  
“It’s awful! Just awful!”_

What…?

_“We’re not impressed.”  
“Balan Wonderworld? More like Bland Blunderworld.”_

Oh no… My pace quickened as the voices grew louder, angrier, more disappointed.

_“It’s just too strange!”  
“This game is trash!”_

Stop it… You don't know that! It's not even out yet!

_“I’m so disappointed…”  
 **“I HATE YOU!”**_

I ran towards the collection of voices and shoved the door to the room they emitted from open. My heart nearly split in two seeing my beloved maestro shaking like a leaf as harsh sobs escaped him. Oh Balan…

I knew the opinions of the masses had hurt him, but I had no idea it was this bad.

I fell to my knees beside him, reaching out to touch his shoulder and jolting as he flinched away. “Balan…”

“D-Darling?” His watery eyes met mine and then he glanced away in shame. “I-I’m… so sorry you h-had to see me like this… I…”

“Shhh…” I cupped his cheek, gently brushing his tears away. “Don’t be sorry… so many harsh things have been said… and you don’t deserve them…”  
  
“Don’t I?” I’ve never heard such a defeated, bitter tone from him. It made my chest ache. “Over simplified controls, costumes that prove to be unhelpful or worse, QTEs in 2021… A story that makes no sense! Have you seen the horrible things people have said about Leo and Emma? It’s just… awful… I… I… It hurts…”

I’ve seen… I’ve heard… I know. People judging so harshly on a demo. So cold… so cruel… it hurts… but what hurts worse is seeing him like this.

I reached out and hugged him tight. “I know love…” He buried his face against my shoulder, his hat slipping off and falling with a quiet thump. My hold tightened on him as I glanced around at the shadows in the room. I’m surprised Lance wasn’t here, drawn to the negative feelings Balan was letting out. Maybe they too were feeling the pain and wanted to keep to themselves.

I paused then smiled faintly. “You know something, Balan, love?” 

“What, Darling…?” 

“I think… you’ve only been hearing the negative feedback… I think it’s time you hear what others think about everything.” Once again, voices were surrounding us, I could see from the corner of my eye Balan bracing himself, as if expecting more harsh words. But his wary expression turned to shock and just the slightest bit of hope at what was heard.

_“The music is gorgeous!”  
_

_“I for one will get the game and have a great time. Why? It’s because this is the kind of game I’ve been waiting for, and plus this is a game that’s trying to be its own thing and to make people have a fun time”  
_

_“Oh my god, look at them dancing, they’re so cute!”  
_

_“I love it and can’t wait to jump through worlds as cool creature costumes!”  
_

_“It’s about forgiveness, love, joy, happiness, kindness, honesty, laughter, loyalty, generosity and helping everybody.”  
_

_"I certainly think that the game is BEAUTIFUL AND THE STORY IS AMAZING!"_

_“Knock em dead Balan!!!!”_

I glanced back at my beloved, smiling at the light shining in his eyes. “See love…? You have fans… you have an audience… and they love what they’ve seen and can’t wait for more.” I cupped his cheek again, smiling as this time he leaned into the touch. “I know I certainly can’t wait either… my lovely entertainer… let’s make this a show to remember, hm?”

Though he was blushing, his smile that I loved so dearly had returned, “Yes, let’s.”


End file.
